Sweet Addiction
by Abbey Lane
Summary: AU. Oneshot. He's addicted to her. But there's other addictions he might like more.


(12/10/05)

Notes AU. Rob/Star. One-Shot. Nothing related to anything past "The End; Pt.3". I have since stopped watching the series but I felt like going back and writing something. Slightly different theme than I used to write about (under a different name...)

Dedication: To anyone that has an addiction to the smell of someone's "sweet addiction". (Cryptic, no? But makes sense to me.)

_- Abbey Lane_

Sweet Addiction

His blue eyes watched her intently and never broke concentration as she talked gleefully with her friends. Her features were so exotic, it drove him wild. There was nothing he wanted more than her affections.

Except his cigs. He _needed _those, though. They kept him cool around everyone else.

He stared as she twirled her red hair with her finger. She was teasing him. Teasing him so badly that it hurt. He wanted to know what she was like. How she talked, how she smiled, what she thought of him...how far he could get with her.

Different things had crossed his mind. Like, inviting her to a party and spiking her drink. Or maybe getting some special brownies and getting her high.

His head whirled with ideas. However, they were interrupted with a playful punch in the shoulder. He turned to his assailant. The boy had green eyes and carrot orange hair and was dressed similarly to himself.

"Oh, Harper, Jesus," he growled. Harper laughed.

"Cheer up, Grayson. I got you a present. You should be on your knees—."

"Not even for Mary Jane," he smirked. "I'm content being straight."

"Damn you, Grayson. Twisting everything into sex. So you. But here's some goodies I think you've waited a nice, long week for," Harper said. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and popped open the top of the box to pull three of the cigarettes out. He carefully handed them to Grayson, who gratefully took them. He quickly put one in his mouth, eager to taste it again. Harper clasped Grayson's hand.

"Jesus Christ!" Harper swore. "Watch what you're doing, you're going to drop them in the street! And I'm not pulling out damn soggy cigarettes out of puddles in the street!" Grayson blinked and then put the cigarettes in his pocket. Then, took the cigarette that was in his mouth between his two fingers and dug in his other pocket. He revealed a lighter and lit it, put the cigarette back in his mouth, and returned the lighter to it's proper residence.

Beside him, Harper had already lit up and was taking a drag. Grayson inhaled. He smiled inwardly as he felt the substance of chemicals trickle down his throat and tickle him. He exhaled and closed his eyes lightly. He opened his eyes slightly to see the puff of smoke leave his mouth.

His eyes locked on the redhead again. She was still in the same place. He glanced at Harper, who seemed content listening to his headphones. Grayson pulled them off his ears to his shoulders. Harper put his cigarette in between his fingers and turned to Grayson.

"What the Hell?"

"Hey," Grayson said. "What are you listening to?"

"Nothing," Harper said. "Now, what's your problem?"

"Look at her," he said, staring in the redhead's direction. "Who is she?"

"Kory Anders," Harper answered cooly. "What do you want with my leftovers, Grayson?"

"You were with her before?"

"Yeah. She's okay. Kind of strange. Not your type, don't even think about it. Besides, you're with Raven."

"I know," Grayson said. "But this one's gorgeous. Drop-dead lovely."

"Look," Harper said, resting his shoulder on the building behind them. "I'm all up for smokes, drinks, drugs, and girls. But look, Raven's my friend, too. Stick to what you got."

"I thought you were suppose to be the real ladies' man," Grayson said as cooly as his friend. Harper frowned.

"It's different when it comes to friends." Then an idea struck him. "You know what, let's get your mind off Kory. I know just what you need."

"What would that be?"

"S'more smokes." Grayson nodded happily and eagerly as Harper pulled out some more cigarettes from the pack and handed them to him. Kory glanced over at the two boys for the first time that day. Her eyes locked on their exchange. They didn't even notice that she was watching them. She rolled her eyes as she got in her boyfriend's car.

Grayson smiled. Three more cigarettes for him. His sweet addiction.


End file.
